Mia Bella Figlia
by countrynikki
Summary: Larissa was forced to become a vampire at 16. After she was changed her sire kept her as a captive for over a hundred years. She finally gets saved by a man named Bones, her father, who she hates. Larissa's POV.
1. Prologue

**Prologue ~Larissa~**

I looked down as I walked the short distance on the sidewalk from the bar to my home. I was disgusted with myself and I felt like everyone around me could feel the guilt coming off me. I guess you could call it the walk of shame. I could still feel the effect of the 10 glasses of Vodka I had just consumed.

I am not an average drinker. In fact, before this night I had never had a sip to drink before in my life. I was dreading the look of dissapointment my mom's face would hold when she found out.

"Are you cold Miss?" I looked up in the direction the voice came from. A tall man with huge muscles stood directly in my walk way, so I couldn't just walk on and ignore him. His eyes were black as night, his hair matched and his clothes were dark as well. The only thing that wasn't dark was his skin color, he was simply the fairest person she had ever seen in her life. I didn't know the man in front of me.

"I might be cold, but what is it to you? Who are you anyway?" I said, with panic and a little bit of annoyance. A cold wind went accross my bare face and I shivered.

"I'm Chunkee. I couldn't just let a pretty girl like you freeze to death out in this cold. I was going to offer you my jacket, unless you don't want it of course. And may I ask what your name is my dear?" He said it with a smirk on his face and a voice full of amusement.

"Chunkee, what an unusual name you have. No I don't want your jacket. I would have to see you again to give it back. And I am Larissa Marie Fairchild." He smiled as soon as he heard my name.

"Larissa. What a lovely name for a lovely face. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear."

"Well that is just all good and dandy, but I believe I have got to be somewhere at this moment. Excuse me Sir." I said, and I tryed to walk around him as soon as I finished talking. His hand came out and grabbed my arm, hard.

" Wait a moment there Missy,"

His grip on my arm tightened ",Now your gonna listen to every word I say or I will hurt your precious mother. Got it? Either come with me willingly or I will cause harm to Marina."

My heartbeat got faster the more he talked. I thought of my mom, Marina, dead all because of me. Her electric blue eyes, just lifeless. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled out.

"Please, don't hurt her. She has done nothing to anyone to deserve this. Please, I will do anything!" I stared into his eyes begging with my mind for him to believe every word I said.

He smiled the most evil smile on this planet that showed canine like fangs and on top of that his black eyes turned green. I trembled in fear and filled my lungs to scream out for help. Before I could let the scream out his hand slapped over my mouth.

"tsst, tsst, tsst. None of that Honey. Now this might hurt just a little bit," He tilted my head, opened his mouth and bit down on my neck.

A screech went through me with the pain of his fangs piercing my skin. I felt him sucking away at my blood. I got weaker and weaker the more he sucked the life out of me.

Blak dots appeared in my vision and right before I was about to black out I thought one word. Vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

The screeching sound of a door opening took me out of the memories of the night I got turned into a vampire. I had been a fool to beg for my life. To plead for him not to harm my mother, because of course he already had.

When I woke up from turning I was so blood crazed I had killed three humans. Chunkee had done it on purpose. Put those humans in the room with me knowing I would kill them as soon as I woke up.

After the blood lust left me I broke down and sobbed. I still felt the guilt of the three humans I had killed that day.

Chunkee told me that he had killed my mother. He told me every violent detail. How he tortured her for information, promising her he wouldn't kill her if she talked. Unfortunetly she believed him.

The man who opened the door of my cell came into full view. He was holding a cup in his right hand, left hand was holding the door.

"Here Bitch," he said, throwing the cup. It hit my face and then fell on the floor breaking the cup. Out spilled a red liquid. Blood.

My fangs slipped out and my eyes turned green, the light of my green eyes reflected on the walls of my holding cell. I was hungry and pretty damn mad that he had thrown the cup at my face.

"Good job Asswipe. You just ruined a good amount of blood. What do you want me to do? Lick it off the floor?" I said while my teeth grounded together.

"Now that is an idea. I always knew you were creative, and yes, lick it off the floor. I think that would be pretty hot to see," His lips lifted up alittle, almost in a smirk.

"Pig," Said with disgust ",I guess I just won't have any." **Anger flashed in his eyes then turned to humor.**

"Hmm.. Well that's not my problem. Die from thirst. I really wouldn't care at all."

"Aww now that's rude. I am going to be worrying about that now. Oh please don't be mad at me! I couldn't live with the thought of leaving you!" I screamed, my voice full of sarcasm.

The anger that had left flashed back more quickly than a cat that got **thrown into water. He backed up and slammed the door. The force of the slam vibrated the chains around my waist, arms, and feet.**

**I looked at the blood and actually debated weither to lick it up or not. I don't remember the last time I had fed. Hours. Days. Weeks. I had no way to determine what the time was. My cell had no windows what so ever. The only light was a little lamp attached to a wall on both sides of me. It wasn't like it mattered anyway. I could see as well in the dark as I could in the light.**

**I did know, unfortunetly how long I have been stuck in this hell hole. Every once in awhile Chunkee let a maid of his come down and keep me groomed and clean. One day she let it slip that the year was 2012. The day I was turned it was the year 1800. **

**I was two hundred and twenty eight years old, but I still looked like a sixteen year old. I had been a captive of Chunkee's for over two hundred years. **

**Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of my life. The first sixteen years of my life had been hard and challenging. I lived with my mother, just my mother. It was hard to go anywhere without the looks people would give me. Just because my mom had me out of wed lock. We survived the best we could. From the age of eight I had helped my mom farm. The years were long and really hard.**

**When I turned fifteen my mom had told me all about my father. She first saw him accross the street from a farmer's market she was at with my grandfather, selling their famous peeches they had grown at the time. She was sixteen and one glance at him and her knees were weak. My mom told me she went up to say hello and they started a conversation and decided they would meet up at the same spot the next day.**

**They had gotten closer and closer until one day she found out that he was a prostitute. At first she was mad and their friendship quickly ended.**

**My mother said that it didn't last long, because she had missed him. She finally decided to confront him, so she went to the whore house he worked at, payed for his services and the rest is history if you get were I am going.**

**Later she had found out he had played her. It all ended with her slapping him and running away. A month later she found out she was pregnant, and he was gone.**

**To say I hated my father was an understatement. If it wasn't for him my mother wouldn't have had the reputation that she did. My grandfather disowned her and she had to find a way to survive all on her own with a baby on the way. I hated him with a passion. If he were to ever come my way, I would surely kill him with my own two hands.**

**Too bad that would never happen, he should be dead by now. Unless he was turned into a vampire of course.**

**I laughed at the absurd thought of that ever being true. I put Crispin Russell, my father, out of my head and let myself fall into a deep sleep.**


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"Aaaah," I moaned while I slipped into the warm bath water ", Marty this is absolutely amazing."

She turned around and smiled at me. "Do you like it even more than the ice baths he usually makes you take?" By 'he' she meant Chunkee.

Marty was a servant of Chunkee's. She has auburn hair that went down to her waist and pretty hazel eyes. She looked about eighteen, but she was actually twenty-four. I was shocked when I got told that.

She was one out of the five

humans living in this massive house. The other four were feeders.

"Uggggh. Please don't mention him around me. He is gone for a week. I just want to pretend I live a life with him not in it," I moaned.

"I wish I could help. I wish I could break you out of here somehow. Your a young, beautiful, smart girl. You don't deserve to be here," By the end of her rant tears were streaming down her face.

"Marty, even if that is true you don't deserve to be here either. Actually you don't deserve to be here more than me. I have killed innocent people. I kind of actually deserve this," I said with pain.

Anger crossed over her face ," Larissa, that wasn't your fault what so ever. Chunkee did it on purpose. He purposely put those people in the room with you."

I looked away ", I want the coconut scented shampoo this time please."

I heard her moving around and come over to me.

"Here you go. I'll send up a feeder for you," She said while putting the bottle of shampoo in my hand with a little force and walking out slamming the door behind her.

I stared at the door in regret. I didn't mean to upset her, but that was a touchy subject for me.

I stayed in the bath till the water went cold. After I got dressed the feeder Marty promised me came in.

When I was done Marty slipped in, took my arm and slammed me on the chair in front of the mirror to brush my hair out.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes looked depressed and lifeless. I was pretty short, I came up to five feet four inches. My brown hair was long and so dark it looked almost black. I had to admit, I wasn't too bad looking. I had curves in all the right places and pretty features. I suddenly remembered what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry Marty," I said our eyes meeting in the mirror.

"No, I am sorry. I should have respected that you didn't want to talk about that. I know it upsets you," She smiled and kissed the top of my hair ", You remind me of my daughter. You look just like her."

Now that was a touchy subject. Her daughter was being held captive by one of Chunkee's loyal men. Marty does everything Chunkee wants her to do, because if she doesn't her daughter will get hurt.

"I know you don't want.." I stopped when I heard a big bang off in the distance. Marty kept brushing my hair, obviously she didn't hear it.

I decided to ignore it and opened my mouth to continue what I was saying but was interupted by a voice saying ",Tell me where he is!" A panicked voice replied in fear ",I don't know where he is."

They were both men speaking. The first man laughed and said ",You don't know?" The second man screamed and the first man continued to speak ",Bullocks. You better tell me where he is or I will get more angry."

I felt bad for the man he was talking to, because by the sound of his voice he was already really pissed.

I jumped out of my seat and startled Marty with the sudden fast movement.

"Larissa, what is the matter?" She said with confussion in her voice.

"I guess the mate didn't understand my meaning of more angry. Come on Kitten. I hear someone downstairs, maybe they will be more willing to tell me what I need to know," I could hear two sets of people walking down the stairs.

I looked at Marty and decided that no matter what I would try to keep her safe and get her out of here.

My eyes turned green and I felt my fangs slip out. I turned to look at the door.

Marty touched my shoulder ",Who is coming?"

The door slammed open and there stood a man and a girl. The girl had red flaming hair. The man had brown hair, both so gorgeous it was unbelievable. They were both also vampires.

The man smiled an evil smile and said ",Hallo there."


End file.
